Monolithically integrating compound semiconductor devices such as laser diodes, light emitting diodes, and heterojunction transistors onto non-native substrates can open the door to many useful applications of these devices. However, most compound semiconductor devices require high quality epitaxially grown layers that can only be attained by crystalline growth on a lattice-matched or lattice-compatible substrate. This substrate restriction severely limits the functionality and application flexibility of many semiconductor devices.